Seduction
by carolineakim
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tergoda dengan tubuh seputih porselen yang terbalut dalam kostum maid? Jimin harus berterimakasih atas kerjasama dengan sepupunya/"...Kau mencoba menggodaku, Yoon?"/"...dimana kekasihku yang tsundere? Mengapa sekarang dia menjadi bitchy seperti ini, hm?"/MINYOON/YOONMIN/YAOI/BL/Thankyou buat Rose Blackpink yang sudah jadi slight chara/REVIEW AFTER READING :*


**Seduction**  
 _by carolineakim_

 **Rated M** lho, yanq...  
 **pwp** bukan sih?  
 **-oOo-**

 _Cafe Eclair_ adalah kafe yang belum lama buka disalah satu distrik yang cukup ramai. Kafe dengan tema _classic vintage_ , dapat berganti nuansa tiap beberapa bulan. Dan bulan ini adalah bagian dari nuansa _black and white_. Suasananya begitu tenang, wajar saja jika Jimin—seorang mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsinya—memilih tempat ini untuk menenangkan diri. Lagipula, pemilik kafe ini adalah _partner in crime_ nya—Kim Namjoon. Kakinya melangkah kelantai atas, bagian yang cukup sepi. Jimin memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, melihat pemandangan lalu lintas yang tertib di luar. Pandangannya terus beredar ke segala arah, sekaligus menanti seorang pelayan menanyakan pesanannya. Dan matanya berhenti tepat pada satu pemandangan didepannya. Pemandangan yang cukup untuk membangkitkan gairahnya.

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Memang bukanlah model majalah _Playboy_ atau _Victoria Street_ yang seksi-seksi. Namun, cukup menggugah nafsu seorang Park Jimin. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh mungil yang manis itu berjalan kesana-kemari di depannya. Memang bukanlah suatu masalah, tetapi lelaki itu sedang memakai kostum _maid_ hitam-putih. Dengan ikat kepala khas berwarna putih bertabrakan dengan warna rambutnya yang sewarna dengan langit malam. Kaus kaki putih bergaris hitam yang membalut kaki idaman para wanita jaman sekarang. _Choker_ hitam melingkar di leher jenjangnya, kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih.

 _Great_. Itu menggoda sekali.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Tuan Jimin?" Sosok itu kini berdiri tepat disampingnya dengan pandangan mata jahil. Di wajah manisnya terulas senyum, membuat mata sipitnya tenggelam oleh senyumnya itu sendiri. Sialan. Jimin bisa saja lepas kendali dan menyerangnya disini. Lagipula, apa tujuan sosok itu menggunakan kostum macam ini? _Halloween_ sudah lewat, bukan? Jimin menatap tajam netra lelaki disampingnya. Membuat yang ditatap menelan ludahnya gugup. "Berikan aku satu _vanilla latte_ dan dua _mochi_ ukuran mini. Kau mencoba menggodaku, Yoon?"

Yoongi—nama sosok itu—tertawa kecil dan mencatat pesanan Jimin, lalu memberinya pada _barista_ yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya. Bahunya terangkat acuh menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin. Matanya menggerling iseng kearah Jimin, lalu berganti menatap keadaan di sekitar kafe. Bibirnya merah tipisnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak Jimin dengar. Bibir tipis itu seakan mengundang Jimin untuk melumatnya habis dan membuatnya bengkak. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau tahu, ini permintaan dari salah satu pengunjung. Seorang gadis, dia langganan di kafe ini. Setiap hari datang, duduk di pojokan, dan membuka laptopnya dengan fasilitas _wifi_ disini. Kurasa dia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh _deadline_. Matanya saja sudah seperti mata panda. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menolak. Tapi, Seokjin _hyung_ memaksaku supaya gadis itu tidak kecewa. Menyebalkan, ya? Untung saja kafe sedang tidak ramai dan aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi pelayan lantai atas."

Jimin mengangkat sudut bibirnya tanpa diketahui oleh Yoongi. Tangannya mengangkat gelas _vanilla latte_ dan meminumnya. Tadi ada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Jimin seraya menggoda Yoongi dengan jahil, mengomentari penampilannya dan interaksinya dengan Jimin yang lumayan intim. Membuat lelaki yang tengah berkostum _maid_ itu mengumpat pelan. Dan Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Yoongi, bantu aku kesini!"

"Astaga, iya! Tunggulah sebentar!"

Suara Jisoo—pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan pesanan Jimin—berseru memanggil Yoongi. Sepertinya, dia kerepotan melayani pesanan orang dilantai bawah. Yoongi mencopot ikat kepala yang menurutnya mengganggu itu, lalu meletakkannya dimeja yang ditempati oleh Jimin. Bibirnya berdecak sebal ketika menyadari pergerakannya tidak cukup cekatan karena menggunakan rok. Setelah pamit kepada Jimin, Yoongi segera menyusul Jisoo dan rekannya yang lain. Sementara itu, Jimin meneguk habis _vanilla latte_ nya dengan seringaian yang tidak bisa ditahan. Perlahan, Jimin memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Menatap seorang gadis dipojok ruangan yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dan _white coffee_ nya. Gadis itu merasa ada yang memerhatikannya. Saat mengetahui bahwa Jimin yang menatapnya, gadis itu segera melempar seringaian balasannya pada Jimin.

Suatu kerjasama terjalin diantara mereka, huh?

 **-oOo-  
** _to the point is ma style_  
 **-oOo-**

"N-ngahh! Lepaskan, mhh..."

Sial sekali Yoongi terjebak dalam suasana panas semacam ini. Dia tidak menyangka tepat setelah _shift_ nya selesai, Jimin langsung menyeretnya melalui pintu belakang kafe. Mengabaikan tatapan _aku-tahu-mereka-sedang-terangsang_ dari Seokjin dan pelayan lainnya. Lelaki dengan tubuh berotot itu membawa Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil merah dengan kaca gelap yang tidak bisa memperlihatkan aktivitas dalam mobil dari luar, menindihnya dengan terburu-buru di kursi kemudi dan menciumnya penuh afeksi. Astaga, padahal Yoongi saja belum sempat mengganti bajunya. Padahal Jimin baru saja melumat bibir tipisnya, tetapi tubuhnya sudah melemas. Lagipula Jimin ternyata sangat cerdas, memilih tempat parkir dibelakang kafe yang sudah jelas hampir tidak pernah dilewati orang.

Jimin menyibak poni Yoongi yang menutupi matanya, memberi si manis berkostum _maid_ itu tatapan berkabut nafsu. Menandakan bahwa penampilan Yoongi saat ini benar-benar membuat Jimin tergoda untuk menyentuh tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Tangan Jimin berjalan menggelitik setiap _inchi_ bagian tubuh sang submisif yang masih menggunakan pakaiannya lengkap. Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan desahan akibat nikmatnya sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jimin kepadanya. Tetapi, bibir tipisnya terbuka dan melantunkan desahan panjang ketika mulut Jimin memberikan _hickey_ pada lehernya serta tangan yang meremas bokongnya penuh nafsu. Tangan itu menelusup sensual kedalam rok _maid_ yang dikenakan Yoongi.

"Oh—oh, katakan kepadaku dimana kekasihku yang _tsundere_? Mengapa sekarang dia menjadi _bitchy_ seperti ini, hm?" Yoongi menggeleng susah payah ketika mendengar perkataan Jimin dengan tangan yang mulai melingkar dileher lelaki itu. Yoongi menjadi tidak peduli dengan koar-koarnya selama ini—yang mengatakan bahwa dia itu _swag_ —ketika sudah mendapatkan sentuhan penuh candu yang diberikan oleh Jimin. "J-jangan berkata seperti—ahhh—itu. Oh astaga—mnghh..." Desahan itu semakin banyak ketika Jimin berhasil memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi. Menggerakkannya dengan cepat disana, ditambah dengan permainan jari di kejantanan Yoongi, dan kecupan demi kecupan di leher jenjang itu. Jimin benar-benar berniat mendominasi Yoongi, sementara yang didominasi hanya bisa meremas rambut _silver_ Jimin dengan frustasi.

Lidah Jimin bermain diatas _choker_ hitam yang digunakan oleh Yoongi. _See_? Bahkan Jimin tidak berniat melepaskan sehelai benangpun dari pakaian _maid_ yang kenakan oleh Yoongi. Jimin benar-benar sudah kecanduan Yoongi yang berpenampilan seperti ini. Sang dominan berlutut dibawah sang submisif dengan susah payah—mengingat sempitnya ruang mobil yang membatasi pergerakan mereka. Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya meremas surai Jimin untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya. Kepalanya menggeleng kesana-kemari dengan frustasi ketika Jimin mulai melahap kejantanannya. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, menggantung di udara dengan kaus kaki ketat berwarna putih yang membalut kakinya hingga keatas lutut. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas paha dan betisnya yang kecil, idaman para gadis dan wanita jaman sekarang.

"Ti-tidak... ohh, aku sam—ahh!"

Jimin menyeringai dan menyeka cairan Yoongi di sudut bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika Yoongi akan sampai secepat ini, bahkan jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Si manis memang sudah sepenuhnya terangsang rupanya. Padahal, Jimin tidak ada usaha untuk membuat si manis terangsang terlebih dahulu oleh tubuh atletisnya atau dengan obat perangsang. Sama sekali tidak, tetapi nyatanya si _tsundere_ Yoongi benar-benar sudah terlanjur panas. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat berbeda hari ini. Yoongi meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, kostum _maid_ yang dikenakannya terasa sesak karena dia baru saja mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah sempurna, matanya terpejam dengan segenap rasa nikmat yang masih menyita seluruh fokus tubuhnya.

Tetapi, perasaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika bibir Jimin menyentuh telinganya. Menjilatnya dengan sensual dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. "Aku sudah tidak tahan, Yoon. Aku masukkan sekarang, ya?" Fokusnya buyar seketika saat kejantanan Jimin sudah berusaha untuk menerobos lubangnya. Yoongi mengadahkan kepalanya dan menjenjangkan lehernya, menampakkan otot-otot yang tercetak jelas dengan _adam apple_ yang naik-turun mengundang Jimin untuk memberikan satu _hickey_ lagi disana. Jimin segera mengubah posisinya dengan terburu-buru. Menaruh Yoongi diatas pangkuannya, memegang pinggang ramping itu dan menaik-turunkannya. Yoongi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah dan meremas rambut Jimin yang sudah berantakan seperti rambut hitamnya.

"J-Jiminhh, ahh... Aku—mnghh, ohh..." Sejak awal, Yoongi tidak merasakan sakit yang mengganggunya. Semuanya sudah benar-benar tertutupi oleh atmosfer yang sangat seduktif. Persetan dengan koar-koar _swag_ nya selama ini, Yoongi merasa Jimin benar-benar kecanduan penampilannya dengan kostum _maid_. Biasanya, jika bercinta Jimin akan selalu melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kali ini tidak, tentu saja. Sudut mata Yoongi mengeluarkan air mata, tanda nikmatnya tiap pergerakan Jimin dibawah sana. Bahkan, Yoongi tidak sanggup untuk sekadar menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Jimin. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah seratus persen mendominasi tubuhnya.

Geraman rendah terdengar dari mulut Jimin, kejantanannya serasa benar-benar dipijat didalam sana oleh rektum Yoongi. Jimin merengkuh tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, memberi titah supaya Yoongi mendesah didekat telinganya. Hal yang paling Jimin suka, desahan Yoongi ketika akan mencapai puncak. "A-ahh, Jimin—ahh... Mnghh, percepat gerakan—muhh... Anghh, ahhh..." Kejantanan Jimin tepat mengenai _sweet spot_ nya didalam sana, membuat Yoongi merasakan rasanya terbang terlempar diantara awan.

Jimin menyukai bibir tipis Yoongi yang bergerak melantunkan desahan didekat telinganya hingga suara si manis itu serak. Memberinya kenikmatan berlipat ganda, supaya Jimin dapat terus mendengarkan desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Yoongi. "Bagus sekali, sayangku. Ohh—apakah kau sudah ingin sampai?" Yoongi mengangguk perlahan dengan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin yang semakin erat. Merasakan pergerakan Jimin yang semakin cepat didalam lubangnya, mengentak _sweet spot_ nya dengan sekuat tenaga. Merasakan bagaimana kejantanan Jimin yang semakin membesar didalam sana. "Jimin, aku mau sampai. Ahh..."

"Bersama, Yoon."

"ANGH! JIMIN!"

Tubuh Yoongi melemas dipangkuan Jimin dan hanya memberikan satu desahan kecil saat lelaki itu mengeluarkan kejantanan dari dalam lubangnya. Jimin merapikan kembali pakaiannya serta pakaian Yoongi, menyamankan posisi duduk mereka. Melingkarkan kaki kecil Yoongi pada pinggangnya, sementara itu si manis dengan refleks melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Jimin. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali padahal mereka hanya bermain satu kali. Rambut hitamnya terasa lepek karena basah oleh keringat. Jimin tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi berkali-kali. Memeluk erat si manis yang masih menggunakan pakaian _maid_. "Lelah, ya? Istirahatlah dan tidur dengan nyenyak, oke? Aku akan terus mendekapmu seperti ini." Yoongi mengangguk dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada dagu Jimin, kebiasannya sebelum tidur dipelukan sang dominan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi."

 **-E N D-**

[saya jadi flashback waktu lihat foto yoongi pake kostum maid]  
[terimakasih sudah membaca ya!]

 **-EPILOG-**

 _"Apa? Jadi pelayan kafe yang manis itu kekasihmu?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk santai ketika mendengar perkataan bernada terkejut dari sepupunya, Park Chaeyoung. Gadis yang menjadi mahasiswi di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama di kotanya. Dia pandai, memang. Tapi, sesuatu memang tidak bisa dilihat hanya pada bagian depannya saja 'kan?_ Don't judge the book by it's cover _, adalah pepatah yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan seorang Park Chaeyoung. Siapa sangka jika dia adalah salah satu_ mangaka _komik percintaan antara lelaki. Dia bersama beberapa rekannya, membuat kolaborasi proyek komik semacam itu. Dengan nama pena Rose, dia dapat menyembunyikan kegiatan nistanya._

Cafe Eclair _adalah tempat ternyaman baginya untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya itu. Lantai dua, titik paling pojok adalah tempat paling nyaman._ Wifi _disini cukup bagus. Lumayan untuk mencari beberapa referensi untuk komik percintaan antara lelaki miliknya. Chaeyoung sering sekali mendapat ejekan dari Jimin, tentang wajahnya yang lama-kelamaan menjadi mirip_ zombie _. Dan siapa sangka, jika seorang pelayan bertubuh mungil dengan kulit seputih porselen itu kekasih kakak sepupunya? Chaeyoung baru saja akan mengirim semua naskahnya dalam bentuk digital, tetapi Jimin tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya. Bercerita dengan frustasi, bahwa kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini agak sulit diajak bercinta._

 _"Oh, baguslah jika kau datang kepadaku untuk masalah ini. Tadinya, aku hampir saja lupa jenis kelamin saat melihat betapa manisnya dia. Dia_ rape-able _sekali ya. Oke, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Seniorku sesama_ mangaka _bilang,_ 'Rose adalah gudang ide, sayang sekali dia susah diajak berkompromi dengan deadline.' _Baiklah, aku akan meminta manajer kafe supaya Yoongi kekasihmu itu menggunakan pakaian maid." Ucap Chaeyoung dengan santai dan hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga ketika sang senior langsung mengirimkan balasan bahwa komiknya diterima._

 _Jimin mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Chae, memangnya dia mau menggunakan pakaian seperti itu? ah, tapi idemu boleh juga. Aku akan meminta Seokjin_ hyung _, manajer kafe untuk bekerja sama. Kurasa, dia akan setuju. Dan kau teruslah bersikap sebagai seorang gadis yang lelah dikejar_ deadline _. Aku akan memberikanmu balas budi. Bagaimana dengan pulsa internet gratis selama dua bulan?" Mata Chaeyoung berbinar-binar, dia langsung melompat begitu saja dari kursinya. Kerlingan jahil khas keluarga Park dia lemparkan pada Jimin. Tangannya terulur dan Jimin menyambut uluran tangan adik sepupunya itu._

 _"Kerjasama dimulai."_

 **-TOTALLY END-**


End file.
